ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Starfox
Eros, otherwise known by his Avenger codename of Starfox, is the youngest son of A'lar Mentor, and is Thanos' younger brother. He has dedicated most of his existence towards trying to stop his elder brother's evil schemes, and so journeys to Earth to try and recruit the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy together to prepare for the final battle for control over the Infinity Stones. Powers and Abilities * Eternal Physiology: Starfox possess various superhuman attributes derived from his Eternal physiology. All Eternals have the ability to manipulate cosmic energies for a number of purposes. This energy is housed within the cells of their bodies and can be used to purposely augment their physical, mental and energy manipulative abilities. While all Eternals have at least some degree of these abilities, it takes centuries of intensive and disciplined training to manipulate these energies to their maximum potential. Titanian Eternals have the potential to manipulate cosmic energies in various ways, but Starfox himself has never undertaken the discipline of learning how. ** Superhuman Strength: All Eternals have the capacity for superhuman physical strength. Starfox's physical strength is roughly average for an Eternal and can lift about 15 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Like all Eternals, Starfox is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. As with his strength, his speed is roughly average for an adult member of his race. ** Superhuman Stamina: Starfox's augmented musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being, or most other members of his race for that matter. His muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of humans and most Eternals. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Starfox's body is tougher and more resistant to certain forms of injury than that of an ordinary human. His bodily tissues are sufficiently enforced to withstand impact and blunt trauma forces. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human being with little to no injury to himself. However, he is far from invulnerable and can be injured by weapons, such as bullets or knives, composed of conventional materials. His overall resistance to injury is on par with that of the average Eternal. ** Psionics: Like all Eternals, Starfox possesses at least some degree of psionic capability as a result of the cosmic energy housed within the cells of his body. Using the cosmic energy to bolster these natural psionic capabilities to their full potential also requires centuries of intensive training. ** Immortality: Starfox, like all Eternals, is essentially immortal. The cosmic energy housed in his body has been developed for the purpose of halting his natural aging process. Although well over 1,000 years old, he is still physically young by Eternal statndards. Starfox is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Accelerated Healing Factor: If Starfox is injured, his physiology enables him to recover much faster and more extensively than a human being is capable of. Injuries such as lacerations or bullet wounds can fully mend within a matter of hours. This ability can be augmented dramatically if Starfox properly trains himself. At its peak, Starfox's healing ability could be sufficient to allow him to regenerate virtually any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues because he would have constant psionic control over every molecule of his body, even while sleeping. ** Flight: Starfox can psionically levitate by manipulating gravitons around him and propel himself through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he can achieve speeds of about 800 miles per hour, which is among the fastest rate for his kind. ** Pleasure Stimulation: Starfox possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of himself. This power, which emanates from him at all times causes other beings to feel good around him. By concentrating, he can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. When using it at full magnitude he was able to render a captured Hydra agent to be completely enamored with him for month if not years despite having a wife. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Aliens Category:Eternals